Computer-aided dispatch (CAD), also referred to as computer-assisted dispatch, is a method of dispatching emergency services, such as fire trucks, ambulances, police vehicles, and non-emergency services, such as taxicabs, couriers, field service technicians, assisted by computers. CAD may be used to send messages to the field personnel via mobile data terminals and store and retrieve data, such as radio logs, field interviews, client information, and schedules. For example, a dispatcher may announce the call details to the field units over two-way radios or using text messages. CAD may provide displays and tools so that a dispatcher may handle calls-for-service as efficiently as possible.
CAD may consist of a suite of software packages used to initiate calls-for-service, dispatch field units, and maintain the status of responding resources in the field. CAD systems may consist of several modules that provide services at multiple levels in a dispatch center and in the field, which may include call input, call dispatching, call status maintenance, event notes, field unit status and tracking, and call resolution and disposition. CAD systems may also include interfaces that permit the software to provide services to dispatchers, call-takers, and field personnel with respect to the control and use of traditional equipment, such as analog radios and telephones, as well as logger-recorder functions.